Hero guides:Moon Queen Mini Guide by Newti
(patch 1.0.2) Skill Build 1 - Lunar Glow 2 - Moon Beam 3 - Lunar Glow 4 - Stats 5 - Lunar Glow 6 - Moon Finale 7 - Lunar Glow 8 - Stats 9 - Stats 10 - Stats 11 - Moon Finale 12 - Multi Strike 13 - Multi Strike 14 - Multi Strike 15 - Multi Strike 16 - Moon Finale 17 - Stats+ 23 - Moon Beam+ Justification / Modifications: Moon Finale does no longer require Moon Beam to be maxed. Thus my preferred build is to go Lunar Glow/Stats with one level of Moon Beam for last hitting and stunning. You can still go the traditional route and get Moon Beam level 4, its just a different playstyle (I recommend this if going mid and picking up a bottle. Runecontrol and the resulting mana allow for nice harass with moon beam). The playstyle described here focuses on carrying. Starting Items: Runes of the Blight, Health Potion, 2x Duck Boots, 2x Minor Totem Core: (Bottle >>) Power Supply >> Steamboots >> 2x Soulscream Ring >> Whispering Helm >> Shrunken Head Bottle can be gotten if you are solo mid. Get Soulscream Rings for more stats and swap Steamboots as needed (Int if laning, Agi if creeping and Str for ganks and team fights). As soon as you get Whispering Helm start stacking Ancients. You should be able to farm them easy. Shrunken Head with all the other stats/hp items will help you over your squishy-ness, allow you to get your full Moon Finale off and thus is definitely core. After Core: Wingbow >> Symbol of Rage >> Geometer's Bane Wingbow is the DPS item of choice. After that upgrade Symbol of Rage and then fill your last slot with a Geometer's Bane. Information Roles: Hard Carry Properties: Pusher, (Nuker) Prefered Lane: Any. Is fine on long, can solo mid Difficulty: 3 - Medium Farming capabilities: 3 - Medium Item dependancy: 4 - Heavy Power: - Early Game / Lane Control: 3 - Medium (Very High Base damage) - Mid Game / Ganks: 4 - Strong (Her Ultimate shines in ganks and early teamfights) - Late Game / Team Fights: 4 - Strong (If farmed well) Noteable +/- and synergies: Works best with fast creep clearers (behe, hag, ...) + fastest base move speed in game (320) - short attack range (330) - Moon Finale is weak against Heroes that control Minions 30-Seconds-Guide: - Use Moon Beam to score last hits on creeps you would otherwise not get. Don't use it to harass (unless you actually decide to level it). - Once level 7 go gank their long lane. Hide in the forest, go in with autoattack, if they run back finish with Moon Finale. Save Moon Beam if they try to TP or for the Killing Blow (you are allowed to KS as carry). - Go for the Runes if you have Bottle. If you meet an enemy in the river use Moon Finale for a guaranteed kill. - Don't use Moon Finale if your target can: go invis, go out of line of sight, go invulv (Shrunken Head and some abilities) or when multiple creeps are around. Counters: - Any hero with minions will significantly weaken her ultimate. E.g. Ophelia, Warbeast, etc. - You can build a Puzzlebox or Assassin's Shroud to take away from her ultimate. - Its is very hard to counter a Moon Queen as she has both very high magic and physical damage. You can however out-carry her pretty easy. - Regularly check or ward their ancient spot. Gank her if she starts farming them and steal the stack.